


An unusual dinner party

by dannyphantomyeetme



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Faeries - Freeform, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyphantomyeetme/pseuds/dannyphantomyeetme
Summary: Beth's neighbor Jade is an unusual woman. Her friends, it turns out, are just as strange.
Kudos: 2





	An unusual dinner party

Beth opened the refrigerator, then closed it, then opened it again.

There was nothing in there but a loaf of bread, moldy cheese, and a large can of kool-aid, but she kept going to it. She was hungry and ready to eat the bread without anything on it if need be.

The smell that hung in her apartment wasn’t helping. Her upstairs neighbor, Jade, was cooking and the odor filled the air. Beth’s stomach growled, and she put a hand on it.

Just three more days ‘til she got paid, she reminded herself. She wouldn’t starve in just three days.

Slamming the fridge closed with more force than necessary, she headed into her small living room and dropped down onto the couch. Her pc was open to an empty word document. She was supposed to be writing an article about Some Dumb Thing The President Had Done, but she couldn’t concentrate. The President always did Dumb Things. It wasn’t even interesting anymore. Meanwhile, the smell coming from upstairs definitely was.

“Damn it,” Beth said, and closed the lid of her laptop.

Jade lived right above her, and strange noises were always coming from her apartment. Beth sometimes wondered if the woman ever slept.

Music and laughter would drift down from above at two am. Loud thumps, like someone was jumping around, would sound in the middle of the afternoon. Sometimes, Beth heard singing that definitely didn’t come from the radio. It was beautiful and mesmerizing, and Beth would listen to it for hours, unable to do anything else. Or even to move. 

If Beth was the sort of person who was bothered by noise, it would have driven her crazy to live underneath a person like Jade. But Beth could sleep through anything, and Jade was nice, if a bit odd.

“Hello,” she said as she opened the door. “I thought the smell would draw you.”

Jade stepped aside to let Beth in. Inside the apartment, the smell, unidentifiable but sweet, was stronger.

Jade’s living room was filled with books. They were everywhere, not just in bookcases but stacked on chairs, holding up a wobbly table, taking up entire planks hastily attached to walls. Beth wondered how they never fell. Surely the books would have been too heavy for two or three screws.

Jade didn’t own a TV, but Beth didn’t think she needed one. She owned more books than anyone could read in a lifetime.

The couch, though, was always free. Jade gestured towards it for Beth to sit and headed into the kitchen. There was always a spring in her step, like she was dancing while she walked.

“Would you like some tea?” she called through the open door.

Before Beth could answer, she already walked back into the living room with two cups filled with light green water and mint leaves. Jade didn’t make tea with tea bags from the store. Her tea never really tasted like Beth's idea of 'tea' either, but Beth didn't much mind.

“Thank you,” Beth said, accepting the cup as Jade sat down next to her. “How are you?”

“Alright,” Jade said. She brushed some of her blue curls behind her ears. The tips were frosted white. Beth wished she could dye her hair like that. “I got fired.”

“I’m so sorry,” Beth offered.

“It’s my own fault. I kept giving customers acorns instead of actual change.”

Beth frowned. Was Jade joking?

“Will you stay for dinner?” Jade asked. “I’m having some company over, but you’re more than welcome to join.”

Beth nodded thankfully.

They sat in silence for a moment, sipping their tea, and then Jade asked: “Did you know that I’m from Europe?”

“No,” Beth said.

“I didn’t know, either,” Jade said. “I read it somewhere.” She gestured to a pile of books.

Jade was weird. But Beth liked weird.

They removed all the books that were on the small dining table and laid out a white tablecloth. Jade told Beth about her week, talking slowly and carefully. She’d gone up to the city, she said, and had met a man whose blood was poisoned.

Jade’s stories never really made sense. Beth listened anyway, believing every word. There was a quality to Jade's voice that made it impossible not to take her at face value.

“So who’s coming over?” Beth asked when Jade fell silent.

“Oh, some friends from back home,” Jade said. “They wanna see where I live now. They think I’m crazy for having moved here.”

“I mean, Misery Hills isn’t the prettiest town in America,” Beth said.

“Maybe not,” Jade agreed. “But it’s… special.” She looked at Beth as if trying to figure something out.

“What?” Beth asked.

“Nothing. I was just thinking.”

At exactly six pm, according to the old, wooden clock that was hidden away in a corner, there was a knock at the door. Jade told Beth to stay at the dinner table and went to the front door.

Although the door between the kitchen and the living room was still open, Beth could only vaguely hear Jade talking to her friends. She couldn’t make out the words.

She heard laughing, and then Jade appeared, three people following close behind.

Beth couldn’t help but stand up when she saw them.

They were all just as strange as Jade. Maybe stranger.

The first, a tall man with orange stubble covering his cheeks and shaggy hair in the same, unnatural color, smiled at her politely. He wore a long, green trench coat with more pockets than a coat ought to have, and held out his hand to her.

“Rhianno," he said. "Charmed. I’m sure.”

“Um. Yeah,” Beth said, shaking his hand. “I’m Beth."

The second person looked more like a boy than a man. He was short, with curly, stark white hair and brown skin. His eyes were white, too, but not like he was blind.

He didn’t smile at her, but he kissed her hand. “My name’s Ash,” he said. “I’m Jade’s brother.”

Beth hadn’t known Jade had a brother.

The third was a girl so beautiful that it hurt to look at her. She had long, blonde hair and blue eyes, and wore a white gown that looked almost victorian. Her ears were pointy, and when she smiled, Beth saw that her teeth were, too.

“This is Lora,” Rhianno said. “Excuse her for not introducing herself. Minor inconvenience. She doesn’t have vocal cords.”

“Oh, that’s okay,” Beth said slowly, shaking Lora’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you all.”

Ash chuckled.

“Be nice,” Jade said, setting down a heavy pan of stew on the table. “Beth’s my friend.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Ash said.

Rhianno was the first to sit down.

“Oh, my feet are so terribly sore,” he complained. “Why you insist on living so very far away, I’ll never understand.”

The other two sat as well, while Jade put a bowl with a cut-up baguette on the table. Beth said down as well, and Jade followed close after, turning to Lora.

“Did you find the place all right?” she asked.

Lora stared at her.

“I see,” Jade said, nodding. “I’m sorry. I should have sent a map or something.”

“Lora’s being dramatic,” Rhianno said. “We made it, didn’t we?”

Beth watched all this but didn’t comment. She would have stayed silent indefinitely, but Ash turned to her.

“So, how long have you known Jadaris?”

“Jade,” Jade said.

“How long have you known Jade?” Ash repeated.

“Since she moved in here,” Beth said. “So…” she looked at Jade for help. “Two years, I guess?”

“Two years and five days,” Jade said. She nibbled from a piece of bread. “How are things at home?”

“Well, Calanthe, the old hag, has made a terrible mess of things,” Rhianno said. “The kingdom’s in shambles. If you ask me, it’s time she abdicates.”

“What did she do?” Jade asked.

“For one, she invited the Unseelies to stay at the castle,” said Ash. “And-- Oh. Yes, you’re right, Lora. It’s not just that. Berikin has tried to grab power twice now, and yet he remains free. Under the sea, they’re speaking of a looming war.”

“I’m sorry,” Beth said. All four heads turned to her, and she flushed. “What exactly are you guys talking about?”

“Oh,” Rhianno said, resting his hand on his cheek. “Nothing that concerns you.”

“Don’t be rude,” Jade said. “I’ll explain later, Beth. Have some stew.”

Beth noticed that all the others, though she hadn’t seen them take any, now had food on their plate. She served herself some stew and ate it as she listened.

“So Calanthe,” Jade said. “Is she aware of the problems?”

“I don’t doubt it,” said Rhianno. “She has a whole council to remind her of them at any given moment. ...Well, what else are they for?” This last part, he aimed at Lora, who still remained silent. “Revels and parties beneath the hill, they throw, but they ignore the fact that in the east, King Ernest is preparing his army!”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Ash said. “They say many things under the sea, but most of them are imagined." He paused. "Fear makes you believe strange things, my friends, and you're not lying if you believe the nonsense coming out of your own mouth."

“You should be happy, Jadaris, that you moved when you did. Even if it’s to this dreadful place.”

“Don’t doubt that I am,” Jade said. She looked at Beth. “Anyway, to move on to matters we can more openly discuss. Beth, how do you like the stew?”

“It’s nice,” Beth said. “What is it?”

“Hillberries and goose,” Jade answered.

Beth, who was hungry, served herself some more.

“Should you be letting the mortal eat your food?” Ash asked. “Since she’s your friend?”

“She’ll be fine, I gave her some… um. You know,” Jade shrugged. “In her tea earlier.”

“What did you give me?” Beth asked.

“Mint, and some sugar,” Jade said. It wasn't, technically, a lie.

“Do you mind if I have a cigarette?” asked Ash, after dinner.

Jade, with a shocked expression, looked at him.

“Those things are poison!”

“They’re no worse than the air here,” said Ash, waving this off. “With the smog and the- well, whatever mortals put in that horrible factory smoke.”

“CO2?” Beth asked.

“Sure, that!” Ash said.

“Well, you can smoke on the fire escape,” Jade said. “Not in here.”

So Ash went out on the fire escape, and Lora joined him.

While Jade and Beth did the dishes (Jade washing, Beth drying) Rhianno sat at the table and lazily played a panflute. The music was as hauntingly beautiful as Jade’s singing but strangely enough, it didn’t affect Beth in the same way. She listened to it with interest, but her hands never once trembled as she went about her task.

“I’m sure you’ve figured out by now,” Jade said, setting down a wet plate in the drying rack, “that my friends and I aren’t human.”

Beth shrugged.

“I would have told you sooner,” said Jade. “Except I thought you’d think I’m crazy. Do you think I’m crazy?”

Beth turned to Jade, fully, and looked her up and down.

She didn’t even look human, Beth decided. The pointy ears and hollow back, the neck longer than usual. These were traits Beth had noticed before, but she’d never registered them the way she did now. It was as if she'd never really _seen_ Jade.

But then, maybe Jade had never wanted her to.

“I don’t think you’re crazy,” Beth said. “I might be, but you’re not.”

“You’re not crazy,” Jade said. “And I only ever speak the truth.”

Just like that, Beth believed it.

“Sorry,” Jade said. “I didn’t mean to do that. I want you to have free will, even if that means you freak out.”

“I’m not gonna freak out,” Beth said, although the mention of free will in this context was somewhat worrying.

“You two are sickening,” Rhianno said. “Do you know that?”

Jade flushed, though her cheeks became blue instead of red. Another thing Beth had never fully registered.

As it became dark out, the five of them moved the coffee table, the chairs, and all the books against the wall. Rhianno played his panflute, until Jade mentioned CDs, and turned one on.

The Fae danced, but Beth wasn’t allowed.

“I’m not sure the tea is still working that well,” Jade said. “But you can’t have too much of it. In an hour, I’ll make you some more. Until then, better not to risk it.”

Beth wasn’t sure how any of it related, but she was happy to watch Jade dance. When it was fully dark out, Lora lit some candles. They didn’t touch any lamps.

“Make her the tea,” Ash said to Jade after half an hour. “I feel bad, dancing while she’s just sitting there. And do you have any wine?”

“I don’t,” Jade said, heading into the kitchen.

“I do,” Beth said. “Want me to go get it?”

“Yes,” said Rhianno. “And some cheese, if you have it.”

“It’s moldy.”

“Bring it anyway.”

Beth left Jade’s apartment and took the elevator down. The bright neon lights brought her back to the real world, and when she turned the key in the lock of her own front door she was almost convinced she’d made the entire night up.

The stomping and music coming from upstairs told a different story, but still. How could any of this be happening?

She grabbed the wine, a bottle her mother had gifted her when she'd moved out. She’d never opened it, not even sure that she’d like it, but now at least she had a reason to. She got the cheese out of the fridge and went back upstairs.

Beth had closed the door behind her when she left, but they’d opened it for her again. It gave her not a moment to waste on wondering whether going back in was a good idea.

A steaming mug of tea was waiting for her on the floor next to the couch.

The four were sitting in a circle on the floor, although she’d still heard them stomping around when she’d left downstairs.

“Ah," said Rhianno. "There you are.”

“Here I am,” Beth said. “With wine and cheese.”

She held them up. Ash stood up and walked to her. He took the cheese from her and tapped it. Suddenly it looked as fresh as if she had just gone to the store to buy it.

Jade took the wine from her when Beth sat down, and their hands touched.

“Drink your tea,” Jade said, smiling.

Beth did as she was told.

“So what’s in it?” she asked. “Really?”

“Mint,” Jade said. “Sugar. Leaf of the dragon plant.”

“What?”

“It makes mortals immune to being enchanted, for a short time,” Ash explained. “It doesn’t protect you from being influenced, but you can eat our food and dance with us without it harming you.”

“I’ve been putting it in every cup of tea I’ve given you since we met,” Jade said.

“How would eating your food and dancing with you harm me?” Beth asked.

“Were you to eat our food without protection, all other food for the rest of your life would turn to ash in your mouth until you starved,” said Rhianno, standing up. “Were you to dance with us, you would never be able to stop. You would dance and dance and dance until you keeled over from exhaustion. Your feet would bleed, and you’d gasp for air, you-”

“Enough,” said Jade. “Don’t scare her. The tea will protect her.”

Rhianno shrugged. "Well, it happened to the French that time, didn't it?"

He was stood by the radio, the volume now turned low, swaying. The cheese was on a plate on top of a stack of books, cut in little pieces. Beth hadn’t seen him do it.

“Only fair to warn her,” Ash said.

“Only fair,” agreed Rhianno.

“You won’t be harmed here,” Jade said, turning to Beth. “I promise you that. Within these walls, you will always be safe.”

Ash chuckled.

They danced all night. The cheese and wine seemed to be infinite. Occasionally, Jade made Beth more tea.

When the sun began to rise, Rhianno, Ash, and Lora each hugged Jade, and then left.

Beth, tired and more than a little drunk, fell onto the couch.

“I’m glad there are no secrets between us now,” Jade said after she’d closed the door.

“Me too,” said Beth.

Her eyes were closed, and before she knew it she’d drifted off to sleep. When she woke it was late afternoon. There was a heavy blanket on top of her. The coffee table was back in place, and a fresh mug of tea was on top of it. Beth could hear Jade puttering around in the kitchen.

Beth drank her tea as she followed the noise.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hi,” Jade said, smiling at her. She was cooking again. An egg, like any normal person would make.

Jade was not normal.

Beth kissed her.

Jade did not pull away, but she did not kiss back either. When Beth stepped back, Jade was frowning.

“I can’t give you the love you want,” she said. “Us Fae love differently from mortals. If we were together, I would make you unhappy.”

“I doubt that,” Beth said.

“You don’t understand, Beth.”

“Explain it to me, then.”

“I can’t,” Jade said, frustrated. “I don’t know how.”

Beth left soon after. The next day, Jade was gone from her apartment.

Beth never forgot the Fae.

She went searching for the hill.


End file.
